One Day
by br0flove
Summary: Kupa Keep and the Elven Kingdom are after one thing, and one thing only - the Stick to control the universe - but will the prince only distract the High Elf, or will he make him fight harder? "Promise me, that at the end of this, you will be by my side." K2. Based on 'the Stick of Truth' with a few changes.


Long, slender fingers find themselves tangled in dirty blonde locks. Groans echo in the dungeon tower, and to anyone listening closely, the faint sound of footsteps can be heard, even the slapping of hands against cold stone walls.

The High Elf, lets out a mumble of appreciation as the royalty of Kupa Keep presses himself up against him and leaves sentimental kisses on his pale neck. The prince chuckles against his soft skin and pushes his rough hands past the elf's mantle and under his shirt to find soft skin. He feels almost sinful as the roughness on the pads of his fingers caress the other's sides, but the king doesn't seem to mind as he lets out a mewl of appreciation, pulling the prince by his hair and arching himself to meet the other's lips in a kiss.

The prince of the human's pulls back from the gentle kiss and looks down into the king's apple green eyes, smiling lovingly at the blush on the other's cheeks. "We must stop meeting like this," he warns gently, and the king only chuckles in response, sliding his hands out of the prince's hair and down his tanned face, cupping his jaw before holding onto his shoulders.

"I cannot make any promises," the High Elf replies quietly, closing his eyes as the prince presses a kiss to his pale forehead. "You say it as if you are not satisfied with our meeting arrangements."

Kenny knows the king is joking, but he can also hear the sound of hesitation in his voice and the need to be reassured that although what they are doing is wrong for the war, it is right for them. The prince only smiles against the King's forehead and nods.

"Who could complain?" He asks, pulling back from the king and winking down at him.

Kyle raises himself on his toes and presses his lips back against the human's, nails digging into the fabric of the royal's dress shirt. The prince hisses quietly against the other's lips, but responds eagerly, his tongue passing the king's lips and earning him another precious sound.

There is a bang outside that startles the king enough to pull apart from the prince and press himself back against the wall. The prince's hands fall to his side with a chuckle as the king spins around and looks out of the window of the tower, he notices his Second and calls down to him.

"Is everything alright?"

Stan looks up at the High Elf and bows his head, his lips curling up with a smile, the king returns it. "Sorry, my lord. The elves just dropped a few baskets."

The High Elf nods and waves his hand at Stan. "Sorry," he laughs sheepishly. "Carry on."

"Wait," the soldier calls and Kyle turns to meet Stan's eyes. "What are you doing up there, Ky?"

Kyle's shudders as rough hands find the nape of his neck, and lips start kissing the skin there, moving red hair from their way. "N-Nothing, Stanley," he calls with warmth spreading across his cheeks. "I'm making sure it is safe enough that no one can escape again."

Stan laughs at the memory and bows. "I see. I'll be taking my leave back home, your Grace. Goodnight, Kyle."

Kyle does not reply, and only turns quickly, meeting the blonde's lips with his own in a hungry growl.

"Are you stupid?" He hisses against the prince's lips. The blonde laughs and pulls back, biting down on the King's bottom lip and letting it go with a soft sigh.

"I'm risking my life to be here, _your Grace_," he teases, playing with red curls. "I am extremely stupid."

"Kenny," the King whispers, concern dripping in his voice. "This is serious, if someone catches you-"

The prince presses his lips against the king's to silence him, but Kyle pulls back with a serious look on his face. The blonde only smiles and lets his hand find the High Elf's cheek. "I know," he whispers, nuzzling his nose against the Jewish one. "You also forget that you are not completely invisible in this, Kyle. If you're caught, you lose it all."

"No," he responds quietly. "I don't lose everything."

Kenny laughs and nudges Kyle with his knee. "Shut up," he laughs. "You're so gay. I didn't mean that. I meant your kingdom, my King. Look what you've built, look at your elves, the ones who follow you with such dedication and devotion. The ones that bow to you because you are an honourable king, not because they fear you. Not like Eric."

The High Elf growls at the mention of the Wizard King of Kupa Keep. The king of the human's, the one who bullies his people into his authority. The one who teaches the humans he will kill them if they do not follow him, and Kyle cannot help but feel some sort of sympathy for the human's - if they could only join his faculty, they would not have to worry about the Wizard King. Although he was an elf, he would risk his life for those innocent in this war.

"My people will understand," he tells the prince.

Kenny shrugs his shoulder and gives the High Elf a sympathetic smile. "Yes, they will understand your view, Kyle, but not mine. I will be the one who tainted the good king, I will be the vermin that tried to tear you from your people. This will be seen as a vicious attempt at gaining the stick."

"When did this get so serious?" the king laughs and the prince only grins. "Kiss me, prince."

The prince's grin fades as he pulls the king's face closer to his. "I love you, my lord," he presses a gentle kiss to the king's nose and pulls back from him. "It is time for me to leave. Eric will wonder where I've gone. My 'mindless walks' are starting to bother him, he is unsettled to not have me by his side."

Kyle nods and looks down at the stone flooring.

The prince pulls the king's face up by his jaw with tender care and smiles into sad emerald eyes. "The war will be over one day."

"Even if lardass has the stick?"

Kenny grins and pecks Kyle's lips, stepping back from the king and wrapping himself up in a cloak, pulling the hood over his face. "He will destroy the world if he gains the stick, Kyle. I will die before I let him have it, but eventually the war will be over, and you can return to your kingdom in peace."

The High Elf stops the prince by wrapping long, pale fingers around his wrist. "Promise me, that at the end of this, you will be by my side."

The prince blinks back at the king and shakes his head. "That is not a promise I can make, my lord," he removes Kyle's hands from his and finds the other's face again. "Not because I don't want to, but because they are my people; if we lose Eric, I am in control of Kupa Keep. You have the Elven Kingdom to concern yourself with - not silly humans."

"You are not a silly human to me," the king sighs. "One day."

Kenny nods and presses his lips to the king's nose for the final time that night. "One day," he promises. "Goodnight, my lord."

"Goodnight, Kenny."

* * *

**To be.. continued? I don't know.**


End file.
